


Valentine's Day with the $!$? Squad

by Valyrihme



Series: Deltarune Series [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Butt Slapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Multi, Rimming, Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyrihme/pseuds/Valyrihme
Summary: Kris opens up a little bit to his friends. What day is better to do that on than Valentine's Day?





	Valentine's Day with the $!$? Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons in series' description.

A hoarse, throaty laugh bounced off the walls of the dimly lit stone room of Ralsei's old castle, followed by a large pink hand slamming against an old wooden table.

"Oh, come on dude, you've battled Lancer's father and even that creepy clown, yet you're afraid of THAT?!"

It's been a couple of months ever since Kris, Susie and Ralsei emerged victorious after shutting the East Fountain and since then, the three have gotten close. Close enough for Susie and even the seemingly innocent Ralsei to discuss more 'explicit' topics while Kris wasn't around; although, it took a bit of convincing for the latter. Despite there being no romance between the group, the two couldn't help but fall for the human. And what better time to show such feelings other than Valentine's Day?

Kris nodded, looking down and grinding his silver boot against the stone floor. His messy hair fell over his face, but nothing could hide that distinct blush that contrasted with his fair blue skin.

"...S'ppose so," Kris mumbled under his breath. He wasn't so sure of a threesome. Hell, he hasn't even considered anything intimate with Susie, even with her slightly blunt attempts at flirting every now and then. Part of him felt wrong at the thought of sex with his closest friends and teammates. But part of him just couldn't resist, and Susie knew that. Oh, she knew that very well from reading Kris since their first trip to the Dark World. And she would take full advantage of that primal urge.

"Lighten up, Kris, it's worth a try ain't it? I've seen how you've looked at me and Ralsei, you don't hide it very well," Susie said with possibly the most smug smirk on her face. She eyed him carefully, like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

The human swallowed hard, his hands fidgeting around. By now, his blue cheeks flushed a deep red, emanating intense amounts of heat. Was it really that obvious?

He stammered out quickly. "Susie, I-I wasn't, I was onl-"

"Kris, shut it. We _know_ how much you want it," the monster snapped with a hint of seduction in her rough voice.

His eyes darted back to the dragon, who know leaned forward with her arms on the table, staring at him. Beads of sweat roll down his skin. Her bangs were out of the way, showcasing her bright yellow eyes.

She was right. Kris trembled at the thought of it.

He finally sighed out, unable to take the pressure that overwhelmed him. "Alright, alright Susie, just... just this once, alright?" Kris felt a large weight off his back just from those words.

Susie gave a wide, toothy grin, getting up from her wooden seat. "Well let's get on with it then, dude. Ralsei's been waiting a little while for your slow ass." She said so with her back turned, wasting no time in leading Kris to the next couple of rooms over.

The human sighed. It was gonna be quite the eventful night.

 

* * *

 

 

The steady squeaking of straining bed springs resonated from within the room. Soon after, the simple squeaking of springs transitioned to loud creaking of the bed frame, followed by soft little whimpers and whines. Clothes and other accessories lay dormant in a lonely corner of the room, carelessly thrown into a pile. Large shadows strew across the walls of the stone room, the only source of light being several faint candles on a table. Still light enough for Kris to make out the shape of Ralsei: eyes shut, cheeks burning bright with desire, back arched and fingers digging into the bed sheets as the human drove his full length in and out of the quivering goat that lay on his back at the edge of the bed.

Behind Kris stood Susie, eagerly encouraging him with a flurry of teases and touches as her hefty breasts pressed against his sweaty back. Her smooth, tough scales pressed up against his vulnerable and sensitive skin, clawed hands rubbing up and down his sides. She nibbled at his shoulder a little bit. The human leaned over Ralsei and put more work into bottoming out his rod into Ralsei's asshole from her touch.

"That's it, nerd. Keep it up and I might just let you fuck me next," Susie growled into Kris' ear before planting a firm spank against his toned blue ass.

Kris could only respond with a sharp groan, throwing his head into the air, mouth open and all from the sensations of Ralsei's tightness gripping his thick shaft and Susie's nonstop teasing.

Ralsei couldn't suppress his moans any longer, thrashing underneath his leader, enduring his lengthy, quick thrusts that spread him apart. Being a virgin meant it hurt bad; but it felt so, so much greater. His meager cock twitched and oozed onto his underbelly, staining his dark fur with a glistening sheen of pre. The color of his hard erection matched his fur aside from its uncut tip, being a more fleshy color. It was able to be enveloped by a single hand. It fit the stature of the Darkner. Biting his lip, Ralsei tried his damndest to hold back a moan from an extra hard thrust that rocked the entire bed against the wall.

"K-Krisss, deeper deeper deeper, pleaaase!" Ralsei uttered out in a hazed voice, his cheery and sophisticated demeanor now replaced with the attitude of a  _slut._

Susie licked her lips from the sight, placing her hands on Kris' hips and guiding his movement so that his glans brushed up against the Darkner's prostate, eliciting noises you'd never expect to hear from him. The monster girl left passionate, stinging kisses along Kris' light blue skin, leaving plenty of red spots and giving the occasional nibble with her collection of sharp teeth. Such actions made his legs shake and his breath hot and heavy, clutching the wrinkly bed sheets on either side of Ralsei's small body to avoid falling right on top of him. The goat reached down, trailing his fuzzy fingers through the warm texture of his belly, scooping up copious amounts of his own pre and working it further into his fur.

"Come on, freak, you can do better than that. Quit being a wuss and put some REAL effort into those thrusts!" Susie mocked from behind. Her hands glided up alongside his smooth, flat stomach and past his ribs, claws pinching at his hard nipples.

She egged Kris on, her freckled pussy leaking pungent juices that dripped down her inner thighs. Her words may have degraded Kris, but it boost his energy for sure. It made Ralsei writhe from the powerful pushing and pulling of the tool that stuffed him full. "Fuck yeah, Kris, make Toothpaste Boy squirm some more," she snarled with an animalistic tone.

Letting go of his nipples, she knelt and gave the human's bare ass another heavy-handed spank. This made him twitch and moan in response. She reached between his legs and gave his swaying blue ballsack a tight squeeze, watching how sensitive the human was to her.

Big, salty beads of sweat rolled down Kris' forehead and onto the Darkner beneath him, further caking his once neat fur with fluids. Each and every time Kris' hips collided with Ralsei's plush ass, it caused ripples in his flesh and forced soft squeals out of him. Kris' pulsing cock heated up the goat's insides like none other, especially with the ample amount of juices his twitching organ produced. Rlasei's anal walls were slick with the human's natural lubricant, vanquishing any trace of pain and instead pumping pleasure throughout his entire body. Ralsei's agape mouth was met with a pair of blue lips, the two boys embracing in a passionate, albeit sloppy kiss. But it didn't matter. It all felt too good to matter.

The large pink hands of Susie grasped at Kris' bottom in the process of him plowing the goat's rump sore, revealing her intended target. Fuck, it looked delectable. She dug her finger nails into the flesh of his firm blue ass. With voracious intent, Susie's fat, drooling tongue dragged over Kris' pucker. It coated his tight star in a thick layer of viscous slobber. She wedged her snout between, eyes closed and all. Reaching between her legs, two fingers dipped into her sopping wet slit. They pushed all the way to the knuckle, then pulling out. Then repeating the process, emitting profound moans from between her leader's backside.

Ralsei held onto Kris' shoulders and neck from the force of the hips that beat against his ass cheeks. The incessant feeling of Lightner cock ramming against Ralsei's prostate became too much for him as he whined. "Kris, o-oh God, Kris-"

The Darkner was at a loss for words. His mind was clouded with sweet sin, but he didn't care. All he needed was Kris to make him feel. And Kris did just that, wrapping his deft, gentle fingers around Ralsei's hard member. Slick pre soaked his fingers as he pumped up and down, inducing a series of high-pitched gasps from the cock-hungry slut of a goat beneath him. Kris' stride never broke; in fact it only grew faster, harder. More animal-like. Hard enough for the bed to bash against the wall loudly, denting the wood as it collided against the rocky wall. The small body of the prince jolted around. He couldn't move himself anymore, letting Kris do that for him. Whether it was from the exhaustion of his asshole being filled to the brim with meaty human dick or the shocking realization of his loss of innocence and filth, he couldn't tell. Not that he gave a damn at this point.

The sounds of hot, unrestrained sex could be heard throughout the castle halls. Even the potent smell of fucking wafted in the air.

"Kris, Kris, deeper please, I'm gonna- fuck!" Ralsei yelled out, but quickly covered his mouth from the sudden swear.

Susie pulled back from feasting on Kris' now soaked, sticky hole with a growl. "Language, Toothpaste Boy," Susie stood up, giving Kris' abused ass one last solid spank, making it jiggle from the impact. She got up and ran her wet tongue up his neck, jaw line, then ear, muttering into it. "Think it's time to show a bit of love to pretty boy over there, don't you think, Kris?"

The human gave a grin from the sound of that, tilting his head up for her to see. The monster climbed up onto the bed, Ralsei too busy in his own personal world of pleasure to notice. That is, until Susie's muscular, strong legs cratered the bed on either side of him. He could've sworn he heard a spring or two break from under her weight. Despite his vision being foggy and almost drug-like, he could make out something damp hovering over him. Something dripping, as liquids began to hit his glasses. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Susie smothered him with a low, satisfied moan. Grinding her leaking, untrimmed snatch against Ralsei's poor face, she dug her claws into his chest for balance. The simultaneous pounding of Kris and Susie's chair treatment utterly smushed Ralsei into the mattress of his bed, muffling his frantic noises of pleasure and mild concern.

"A-Ahhhah... gonna thrash this little nerd until he, ungh, learns to love being my chair," Susie could barely get these words out as her hips rocked back and forth across Ralsei's face, too busy focusing on his surprisingly skilled tongue. Her huge thighs kept him still for her to rough up to her liking. Tiny groans could be heard from under her from both lack of breath and excitement.

Ralsei's rock hard member jerked, the sack that lay against the base of Kris' drenched crotch tightening up. Wouldn't be too long until he reaches his breaking point. Kris, too, was nearing the end of his endurance.

"Gonna come inside... can't hold it, unf, much longer..!" Kris' words were tense and slurred as sweat dribbled from the end points of his dark hair, flying forward from his relentlessness.

Kris' determined efforts became messy. Unorganized. His breathing was rapid and wild. The feeling of fiery passion was rising from within him. Even Susie was getting close, too. Her maw was wide open, slobbering as her fingers hastily circled her clit. She bounced on Ralsei's snout, damn near breaking his glasses in the process. She craved for sweet release, her waterfall of a pussy and tight asshole enveloping Ralsei's face. The goat boy was gonna blow soon, too, judging by the desperate bucking of his small goat cock within Kris' loving fingers.

Wasn't going to be long until all three of them burst.

Kris felt a taut grip around his slender neck as he was pulled forward. Susie's lips pressed against his own, despite their differences in anatomy. They both leaned forward over Ralsei to embrace one another. It felt tender and not as rough as he would have thought, much to his surprise.

As the two made love, the human gave out and released all he had to offer into Ralsei's insides. It felt dirty, sinful, but it's what Kris needed all this time. Tired and weary from countless thrusts, his body gave out, practically going limp in the process of dumping his semen into Ralsei's stretched, sore asshole. It flooded him with a warmth that nothing else could ever live up to. Soothing, comforting warmth. It tipped the prince over the edge.

The Darkner spread his legs to take in every last inch of Kris, his nectar finally releasing from their constraints. Although it was a smaller payload, it still spurt high in the air. A couple of ropes of the stuff first splattered the pink scales of Susie's snout. The next creamy globs found their way into her tangled hair. Kris' bright red face was met with its own fair share of Darkner seed, the syrupy, almost fruity tasting come oozing to his lips.

Ralsei's own lips tasted something slightly less fruity, but still tangy and exotic nevertheless. Susie's breathing seemed to trump the others', her muscled, strong body shuddering from the intensity of her orgasm. Tart juices erupted from her gushing tunnel, quenching any trace of thirst Ralsei might have had. Her usually strong, unfazed body lost control, the potent orgasm sending shivers up and down her body. She spasmed and convulsed uncontrollably, roaring into the ceiling.

The afterglow was nearly silent aside from ragged breathing and panting. Blissful. The group's heads felt hot, heavy. Heartbeats could be heard from one another, feeling as though they would black out at any moment. It was worth it.

Cleanup was on the last things on their minds. They didn't mind the mess. Their animalistic tendencies died down for the night.

Eventually, the group laid still, simply enjoying the tranquil silence. Kris slept on his stomach, breathing relaxed and calm. His arms were wrapped around Ralsei's fairly sodden body. The prince's glasses were disheveled, humid with leftover juices. His fur looked even worse, dark patches of the stuff pointing in various directions from the heated sex. Still, he looked as adorable as ever in Kris' welcoming arms. Susie rested next to them, positioned upside down on her back exhausted and worn out for the night. One of her arms dangled off of the edge of the bed, her usually rigid fingers now carefree and loose. One could say even the big, bad Susie looked cute in such a position.

Just before the candles joined in on their sleep, their light flickering to a halt, Susie yawned to Kris. "Happy Valentine's Day, dude." She then shifted onto her side for more comfort.

Even though Susie couldn't see, the human smiled and murmured. "...S'ppose so."


End file.
